1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting work table, and more particularly, to such a work table having folding leg braces to secure the table in a tilted position thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During many work operations, such as painting, forming, drilling, or the like, of an article of manufacture, it is frequently advantageous to attach the work piece to a surface which can be rotated and/or tilted. This movement not only allows for the work piece to be positioned in a convenient manner for multiple work operations to be accomplished simultaneously, but also permits the use of less complicated and expensive work operation equipment.
Various work tables have been developed in the past to provide a movable working surface, with the most common type being work tables which raise or lower a work piece vertically by hydraulic or mechanical means and which also allows for the rotation of the work piece about a central vertical axis. These tables are commonly of the type used with vertical drill presses. Other tables used in more complicated assembly functions, or the like, raise and lower the work as well as tilt or pivot the working surface about a vertical and horizontal axis. These work tables have been used in the past for forming complex structures, such as ship propellers, and the like, but are far too complicated and expensive for smaller, simpler applications. A third type of table is presently available which does not raise the work piece, but tilts or pivots the work piece about a horizontal axis. This type of table has a work piece, such as a block of material, attached thereto, and may be tilted into a vertical position whereby a large horizontal drill press may be brought into contact with the work piece. These tilting tables are usually operated by gears or hydraulic cylinders which raise and lower the table in the vertical direction and provide the tilted position for the work piece.
In the event of loss of electrical, pneumatic or hydraulic power, complex safety systems must be installed on these tilting tables to prevent the table from rapidly falling back into a horizontal position. These safety systems normally include interlocking catch means, interlocking pins, safety valves and the like. These safety systems add greatly to the maintenance requirements and expense of the tables. Further, it is difficult to maintain these tables in a horizontal or tilted position with a maximum load carried thereby. The disadvantages of the presently available tables of this type will be apparent.